five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Plants
Five Nights with Plants or FNWP is a non-canon crossover game beetween FNAF and PvZ:GW. Story You are contracted for a night guard job in Zomboss's base to serve as a distraction to the new robo-plants in the location so they don't go out, the reason you accepted the job? BRAINZ! Zomboss tells you that the robo-plants were created to mix themselves in the plant team as fake allies to get information from them and possibly kill the real plants when they're alone, however a huge malfunctioning problem made the robo-plants aggressive when near zombies, so Zomboss deactivates them in daytime so he can try to fix them from time to time. But if they get deactivated for too long their servos will stop working, so he activates them during the night and this is the reason you're now here, to watch out for them. Mechanics Power The power appears in the formact of a red bar at the right side of the screen. When you activate the Laser Doors, Door Lights or the Vent Lasers, power will drain overtime. If none of those are activated the power will slowly regenerate, when the power is fully drained you won't be able to use the Lasers, Lights or Vent Lasers anymore making the plants's job a lot easier. Also you can't close the Cell Door anymore. Lasers You have two entrances in your office, the plants can get across it to get you, so you can activate the lasers by clicking a button close to the doors to stop them from doing so and then go away. Drains power. Lights By clicking another button close to the Lasers you can see if a plant is there or not with the lights. Drains power too though. Vent Lasers When one of the plants enters the ventilation to go to your office you can activate lasers in there to stop them. Like the doors it makes the power bar drain and when fully drained you can't use them anymore. Cell Door One of the plants is locked in a cell in one of the rooms in the location, but hopefully there is a metal door in there, but it will slowly open after some time. In your left you have a white bar that drains rather fast when it fully drains the Cell Door will be open, click the bar to restart the process but when it is fully drained it will not work. You can see it in cam05. Map Toggle Changes the map from the main cameras to the vent cameras. Monitor You have to use the monitor to check on the plants by looking at the camera feeds, showing the rooms and areas in the location. Robo-plants(or just plants) Peashooter It's the main antagonist and becomes active in Night 3, when active he will go around the location through a set path, when seen on the cameras he will appear at the corner of a room. When he is in one of the rooms he will go to the ventilation in there forcing you to use Map Toggle and use the lasers to stop him from entering your office. If you stop him from entering he will restart and go through a set path to another room were he can use a vent. Sometimes he will try to sneak into the office through one of the entrances, when you see him close to it in the cameras use the lasers. When he enters your office from the vents he will eventually pop up and kill you with or without your cameras on. Cactus Starts in Night 1, she goes through the left side of the location, isn't too active but stays in the left entrance for more time, can be stopped with the lasers. When she is at the entrance and you don't put the lasers fast, she will jam the light and laser buttons making you unable to use them, when you put the camera up she will kill you. Sunflower Starts in Night 2 and rarely in Night 1, she goes through the right side of the location, is really active but stays in the right entrance for less time, can be stopped with the lasers. When she is at the entrance and you don't activate the lasers fast, she will jam the light and laser buttons making you unable to use them, when you put the camera up she will kill you. Chomper Starts in Night 2 and very rarely in Night 1, he is the most damaged plant and was left trapped in a cell for being the most aggressive and dangerous of them. After some time the Cell Door that traps him inside the cell will start to open, click a white bar in your left side to make it close again and restart the process. When the door is open he will slowly start coming out of the cell, after he is out he will burrow under the location. After some time passes he will pop up in your office and kill you with or without the monitor on. Golden Peashooter He is one of the scrapped prototypes of the robo-plants, he will randomly appear in one of the posters in the cameras and then will appear in your office emotionless and will crash your game after some time, to make him go away you have to put your monitor up and then take it down. Phone Calls Zomboss gives you recorded messages to you in the main five nights so you can survive the week. Night 1 click If you are listening to this that means you were contracted by me and is a now a security guard for the nightshift. I have left pre-recorded messages to guide you through your job. As you can see, I have left a hand monitor that you can use to view the various rooms and areas inside the building. Now, you might have also noticed that there's two buttons close to the entrances in front of you and you might've already interacted with them. The lights can be used to see if one of the plants is at one of your entrance and if they are, you will need to activate the lasers to block them from entering inside the office. I warn you though, only activate the lasers when it's ABSOLUTELY necessary, otherwise it will deplete the power and if it's fully depleted they won't work anymore. I added it so you don't waste tons of power during your shift, It isn't free you know? Now, since I already explained everything you need to know, I am going to stop this recording. Also, as a reminder, DON'T SLACK OFF DURING YOUR JOB! That's it. click Night 2 click If you are listening to this, that means you passed your first night in the job, or at least I hope so. There's one thing I forgot to mention in the previous message and that might've already figured. If you turn your monitor on and check cam05 you will be able to see the cell room, which is where I keep one of the most dangerous robo-plants. Make sure to keep the cell tight and strong so it doesn't escape or you will be FIRED! At least if it doesn't go after you.... click Night 3 click If you are listening to th- you know what? Let's just get into the point! This night is where things are going to start heating up, that peashooter is going to get active now and differently from the other robo-plants it has an annoying habit of entering the ventillation system. If you don't see him anywhere around the main map, make sure to toggle to the vent map and check the cams in there and then make sure to lure him out of it by blocking the vents with the lasers! I think this should be it. click Night 4 click Good news, I have found the problem with the robo-plants and it might only take two more days for them to be fixed. Whoever, when fixing them, I accidentally overcharged them, making them more active than usual. So be extra focused in this shift! click Night 5 click I have to admit, you've been a pretty obedient employee lately and stayed for quite a while. Since you managed to get this far, I will tell you something. You've been used as a test dummy all this time! There's no actual problems with the robo-plants and they've been intentionally getting better and better, as well as more aggressive over the shifts. You've been a good test dummy for all those nights, but I doubt you will survive this one. Mwahahaha! click Ending Good job!(?) I can't comprehend how you managed to survive the last night, my intention was for the plants to break you into pieces on that night. Anyways, since I am a fair man, I'll give you that brain I promised you. I'll also let you mess with the plants if you don't tell anyone about this. Just don't, at any circumstance, put their A.I. levels at max SIMULTANEOUSLY! After you go into the title screen after receiving this a brain will appear at the corner of the screen and custom night will be unlocked. Custom Night You already know how it works, you can customize the A.I. level of the characters from 0 to 20. The higher the number the more dangerous the robo-plants become. This game also features preset challenges, when you beat one of them you can prizes that will appear in the office. Here's each of them: Game Over When you get killed by one of plants, a screen of your office will appear with a zombie head in the floor(your head) and at the left corner the word GAME OVER appears. Also each plant has their own game over animation: Peashooter Suddenly appears in your office and forces you inside his mouth, there is a chainsaw inside of it. Cactus Her spikes sharpen and fire comes out of her mouth. Sunflower Opens her mouth revealing sharp teeth and then bites you. Chomper Suddenly appears in your office and opens his mouth showing his sharp teeth that start rotating like drills and then bites you. Golden Peashooter A close up image of his face will take over the entire screen. Instead of bringing you to the game over screen, the game will crash. Cameras Cam01 Where Peashooter, Sunflower and Cactus start. The room is a pretty dark stage with three spotlights on top of the plants. Cam02 A large room with a bunch of equipment and items around it. There's also some signs pointing to different rooms. Peashooter, Sunflower and Cactus can go here. Cam03 A backstage with costumes and robotic parts. Cactus and Peashooter can go here. Cam04 A training room with various training dummies around. Sunflower can go here. Cam05 A room isolated from the main map. The room consists of a dirty/grassy floor and of a cell with a metallic floor inside it. Chomper starts here. Cam06 A corner with some weapons in the wall. Sunflower and Peashooter can go here. Cam7A A hallway with a few posters in the walls. It leads to the left entrance. Cactus and Peashooter can go here. Cam7B A corner of the hallway, the only object you can see is a painting of Zomboss in the wall. Cactus and Peashooter can go here. Cam8A Another hallway, but with boxes and trash around the floor. Sunflower and Peashooter can go here. Cam8B A smaller and dark hallway leading to the right entrance. Sunflower and Peashooter can go here. Cam09 A vent connected to the area shown in cam03. Peashooter can go here. Cam10 A vent connected to the area shown in cam06. Peashooter can go here. Cam11 A vent connected to the cam7A hallway. Peashooter can go here. Cam12 A vent connected to the cam8A hallway. Peashooter can go here. Trivia * Inside your office there's a letter in the wall with a goat drawing and the possible cure to goatification written on it. * In cam03 there's a zombot head behind one of the costumes, as well as blueprints for the robo-plants in the wall. * One of the training dummies in cam04 wears a pot in its head, referencing Crazy Dave. * In cam7A, there's a wanted poster with Shadow Flower in it. A poster promoting what looks like a movie starring Super Brainz can also be found. * In cam8A, there's an empty bottle of hot sauce and some pop smarts scattered in the floor. * In cam02, a torn apart newspaper announcing some kind of pizzeria with a cartoon cat animatronic can be seen. There's also a peculiar box with three holes and a party hat above it on a table. * The preset challenge "Chompzilla" is named after a character of the same name in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Games